


Frosting

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin makes a cake.  Sips has other plans.</p><p>Short PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

By the time Sips awoke from his slumber, the warm body he had fallen asleep next to had gone.  Judging by the cold temperature of the mattress, he'd been sleeping alone for quite some time.

Flopping out of the bed, Sips donned a pair of clean underwear and went to look for his boy-toy.

He found him in the kitchen, clad in an alarmingly revealing getup: a pair of tight, white briefs, and a green plaid apron.  It took Sips a moment to notice that Sjin wasn't just standing there to look gorgeous, but that he was in fact pouring some sort of batter into a cake form.

"Cake?" Sips murmured intelligently as he shuffled over to have a peek, gently placing his hand on Sjin's side.

Sjin chuckled happily.  "Yes, Sips. Cake."  Turning towards him he eyed his semi-naked boyfriend up and down, before bringing a spatula to his lips and slowly licking off the batter.  The way Sips' eyes followed his motion, made him grin.  "You like watching me lick this thing?"

Gathering his thoughts, Sips managed to form proper words: "You know it, honey."  Their eyes met and they both noticed the other's shifty expression.  "But, uh, I think you'd look better licking something else.  God, you're making such a mess with that thing."

"Ooh," Sjin purred.  "You wanna lick the spatula?"

"Hell yeah."

Slowly, Sips licked the spatula clean, occasionally taking the whole thing in his mouth, all the while Sjin was grinning and blushing, biting his lip, simply enjoying the sight of Sips' mouthwork.  It wasn't until the utensil was completely clean that Sjin realised he hadn't been breathing, and exhaled hotly.

"You like that, huh?" Sips growled, leaning in to nip at Sjin's lips.  Sjin sighed happily.  "Looks like," Sips continued, murmuring close to the other's mouth, "there's nothing left for you to lick... Unless you can think of something else."

Practically tossing away the spatula Sjin leaned in to kiss Sips full on the mouth, both his hands on either side of Sips' face.  The kitchen was beginning to feel very hot all of a sudden.

Taking a moment to breathe, Sjin smiled at his boyfriend, looking into his eyes in a joyous daze, before dropping unelegantly to his knees and prying off Sips' underwear.

Sips felt his erection grow firmer as it was released from its confines, even more so when Sjin grabbed a hold of it and looked up at him with excitement in his eyes.  As much as Sips enjoyed going down on Sjin, there was certain _something_ about feeling Sjin's tongue against his cock and his moustache brushing against his pubic hair.

After tugging at it a bit, Sjin looked back down at Sips' cock and kissed the tip of it, dragging a soft moan from its owner.  "Hey, there, my pet," Sjin murmured, mostly to himself.  He could never quite get used to the size of it, especially not when he was up this close.  Yet, licking his lips, he leaned forward and took the member into his mouth, savouring the taste of his salty skin.

Sips sighed happily as the familiar feeling of Sjin's hot mouth confining his cock came to him.  He felt for the briefest moment ridiculous standing in the kitchen with his underwear around his ankles, but that thought was quickly subdued when the tip of his cock nudged against the back of Sjin's throat.

"Oh, god, Sjin," he breathed, as Sjin withdrew just far enough to run the tip of his tongue along the tip of Sips' cock.  "You're getting really good at this.  Not as good as me, of cours-uhhhhh..."  His sentence was interrupted as Sjin added the tiniest amount of suction to his job.  Sjin chuckled, the cock in his mouth muffling the sound.

Sips was beginning to breathe heavily, clearly getting closer to his climax.  "God, Sjin, you look so... uhh... so sexy in that apron."  He felt Sjin smile around his cock, and it made him grin as well.  "You think you'd like to... oh god...  like to wear it to bed at some point?  Oh, fuck," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Looking up at him, Sjin released the member from his mouth and grinned mischievously.  "For you, Sips, I'd wear anything your horny mind could think of."  With that, he went back to his cock, upping the pace, making Sips squirm.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck," Sips chanted, grabbing onto the counter to keep himself from collapsing, his legs beginning to feel like jelly.  "Oh, shit, I'm so close."

Sjin let go of him briefly, though still tugging at him with his hand, and made eye-contact with him.  "I'm going to swallow your entire load," he hissed, grinning, before putting it back in his mouth.  The very idea was what pushed Sips over the edge.

His legs shaking, he held firmly on to the counter as he came down Sjin's throat.  Sjin held both his hands on either side of Sips' hips to keep him steady, as he gulped down each and every pulse of come he received, relishing in the animalistic noises coming from his boyfriend.

Sips groaned unashamedly as he rode out his orgasm, his hips jerking forward now and then as if to get the most out of it.  Once he came down from his high, he opened his eyes again, only to see Sjin stand before him.  Sips wrapped an arm around him and leaned against his chest, humming happily.

Sjin giggled, proud of himself, as Sips clung to him.  "Was this what you had in mind?" he murmured.

"Mmm," Sips sighed.  He leaned back so he could kiss his lover on his lips.  "That was exactly what I wanted.  Needed.  Where would I be without you, Sjin?"

"At... at a brothel?"

Sips guffawed, and Sjin grinned.  "I don't need a brothel when I've got you, Sjin.  Finish your baking, then come see me in the bedroom.  I want to return the favour."

"Ooh," Sjin purred.  "Yes, sir."


End file.
